Defense Witches: Witch Academy
by aquaria1234
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this... Rates T for possible blood and maybe a lot of cussing.


"Woah! This academy is huge!" I exclaimed, staring at the giant castle in front o me with wide eyes.

The castle looked like something I have never seen. It was the color of light purple and pink, there was a lots of flowers planted in the front with small harmless monsters nesting under it, large colorful glass could be seen on the roof and down to the wall with long vines covering some of the wall. A huge flag with the academy's symbol flew from the giant tower in the middle of the castle. There was a giant moat around the castle and encrusted diamond bridge was hung up.

It was then I noticed a tall sunflower with a speaker in the middle of the flower. Nearing it, I was about to touch it until a voice suddenly spoke through the speakers causing me to yelp in fright and fall on my rear as I dropped my suitcase.

"Welcome to Witch Academy! May we help you?" A female asked through the voice as I blinked. Slowly standing up, I spoke.

"M-My name is Daisy and I am the new student of Witch Academy!" I exclaimed while I heard a small chuckle emanating from the speaking flower.

"Ah, Daisy Heart! Welcome to Witch Academy, we will get the bridge down." The voice sad before I heard a beep. I guess she's gone.

Dusting off the invisible dust off of my pink, frilly dress and fixing the bandana on my head, I heard a moaning sound and I directed my eyes to the sound. It was the bridge.

I gave a startling cry when the bridge suddenly came down fast which caused a large thump and a small shaking startling the monsters as they dug underground for safety.

I slowly backed away, forgetting about my suitcase as I could see a shadow figure coming out of the dust. At first I thought it was a monster, but soon I heard a coughing noise and someone muttering.

"Someone really needs to fix this dang bridge..." The voice coughed before a girl, maybe around her 30's, came out of the dust as she gave me a warming smile. "Welcome Daisy Heart, I will be your homeroom teacher! You can call me... Miss Trea!"

I stared at my teacher in front of me as she kept on smiling. She didn't even look around her 30's, but she looked around her 20's. Her hair was done up with black curly hair falling like a waterfall, she wore a red corset with frills that came down to her thighs and kept going down behind her back. She wore black shorts and high heel boots that stopped on her knees with many laces.

Blinking, I panicked as I bowed. "N-Nice to meet you Miss Trea!" I exclaimed, my eyes closed shut.

I have heard of Miss Trea, rumors was it that she was tough on people and very sadistic. She loves playing mind tracks on people and she is one of the toughest witches out there.

"Daisy..." I flinched from her stern voice. "I know you've heard rumors of me, but trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Looking up, Miss Trea gave me a small smile as her voice now soften. "Come now, class has already started. We'll have to save the introductions till we get there." I gave another blink watching Miss Trea walking back into the castle.

Soon the bridge slowly came up snapping me out from my trance. "Ah!" I exclaimed as I hastily grabbed the suitcase and quickly followed Miss Trea through the bridge. And once we entered the castle, I sighed in relief before I awed the scene around me.

Even inside the castle it was large seeing how the chandelier was like 30 feet off the ground. And there were many colors on the ground seeing how the light was reflecting from the giant colorful window that made as a roof on top of us.

As soon as we made it to somewhere int he middle if the castle, a giant purple tower came into a view and it was going through the roof. It was strange how there wasn't any windows, but what stranger was that the door was chained with many different kind of locks which I stared curiously at.

Miss Trea saw me staring it as she sighed. "Daisy, I don't want to scare you... But there are reasons why we blocked the windows and locked the doors with the magic locks. Inside... A terrible catastrophe is waiting inside the tower."

I suddenly paled and gazed at the door. Right when I was about to look back at Miss Trea, a head was suddenly shoved right into my face as I gave a shriek before falling on my rear for the second time today as I stared at the horror looking face that was just hovering in the air.

Someone then gave a cackle as I looked up to see someone appearing in front of me while gripping on the head's hair.

Miss Trea, turning around instantly when she heard me scream, glared at the person in front of me who was laughing very hard while pointing at me while I felt embarrassed when I realized the head was just a mask with some stuffs inside it and sewed in it.

"Y-You should have seen your face!" The mysterious person said, pointing at me as she fell on the ground. Even so, the hood didn't fall as I blushed hard as she kept on cackling.

Miss Trea had an irk on her head as she slowly approached the writhing person on the ground before suddenly yelling at her with firey eyes, and  
I had to admit it... She was scary.

"But it's funny..." The person mope before smiling instantly, jumping up onto her feet before giving both of us a peace sign. "I'll see you around funny girl! Expect more pranks from me for now on!" And with that, she left while Miss Trea sighed.

"Ignore her Daisy, though she may not look much she's actually one of our advanced witches here. She specializes on traps and close range, her name is Syra Renale. Come now, it's time to show you your room and after that your first period. You do have the schedual right?" She asked curiously while I gave a small nod, bringing out a neatly folded paper from my hidden pocket and handed it over to Miss Trea.

Opening it, Miss Trea scanned down before she smiled brightly. "Ah, so you have me for first period so I'll be your home room teacher. Before we go though, let me show you your room." Quickly making our way down the hallway, we went up a grandstairs and instantly we were in a hallway full of doors with different designs.

I couldn't help but gaze in awe at the designs. Some were so beautiful and complex, some were childish drawings, and other doors were plain with a few designs, but they were all still so beautiful. And soon we stopped in front of a door with no design at all.

"This will be where you'll be sleeping for now on Daisy. As you noticed, most of the girls have designs on their door because they really do get confuse which room is which so they came up with this idea. It really is a brilliant idea since the teachers do get confuse which is which also, you can draw on your door later after you finish classes which should end somewhere in 3:00. I'll meet you at room F2, and F2 is in the other side of the castle. I'll see you later!" And with that, Miss Trea left.

Grabbing the knob and turning it, I entered to see my room which just consist of a plain bed on the side, a large window that overlooks the field and where the sun dawns, a white dresser, a white closet, and another room possibly leading to another bathroom. And to my surprise, it's actually was roomy.

Setting my suitcase by the door, I went towards the white dresser with the white oval mirror to see 4 gems. Red and blue encrusted on the left side of the mirror and white and brown encrusted on the right side of the mirror.

...

"Oh no! Class is about to start!"


End file.
